IGo To The Future
by doesnotfit22
Summary: When Sam and Carly go to the future they in counter problems. 1, they meet they're adult selves and kids, 2, they can't get home, 3, they are ripping apart Earth. Seddie, Creddie, Spam, Cibby, oh, and the end of Earth as we know it.
1. Who Am I?

Mom and Dad were doing normal things when I got home from school. We were learning rocket science. It was pretty easy so most of the time I just chilled and ate pork. That was the upside of being the daughter of space renound scientist, Fredward Benson. First to find aliens. Also developed time travel.

My family, his family, is pretty much normal though. A big brother, middle sister, and little sister. Well, as normal as is human. Jax is a super genius, and he is like ninety feet tall. Well, 6 foot 4, but, you see what I mean. And if you don't, HE IS ONLY SIXTEEN.

He has the same brown blond hair I have. And blue eyes.

Fiona, who is only 4, has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looks like dad. Sorta, in a girly way.

Mom works at her dream job in Coco Loco Land. She gets to try all the chocolate she wants. She is pretty lucky if you ask me. So that's about it.

**A/N: Who is her mom? If you can guess R&R! And even if you can't, R&R anyway.**


	2. Dori and Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carly, Sam, or Freddie. I can only wish.**

My mom's full name is Samantha Joy Puckett-Benson. Anyway, so Mom was Think-Making (makes what you want from energy for 10 dollars than it actually is. It was my dad's invention. ) honey roasted 10-calorie ham. Dad was looking over his time machine with Jax double checking his algebra. Fiona was biting her rattle.

I walked on in and looked around. My friends Game Gibson and Dorian Shay weren't here. They actually spend more time in my mansion than I do. I decided to check outside by my spa and the family pool.

Surely enough, I found Game and Dori in there swimsuits waiting for me on the porch. Dori was trying to explain to Game why it was impossible for Aliens to live on Jupiter. "She's right, you know. Jupiter is made of gas."

"Yeah, but, we could throw spiders in and their remains would be alien to Jupiter!" Game told me.

"Good point." I had to give it to him, he was right.

Dori glared at me. So, just to be loyal to my best friend I punched him. Hard. He looked up, confused.

"You are not allowed to be right." I declared and he made a face as if to say 'Oh, that makes sense'.

Just to be fair, this is how we always act. Mom says it reminds her of when she was my age and met Dad. She always beat him up. But, seriously, I will never even think of going on a DATE - let alone MARRY - Game Gibson. Mother says she felt the same way. But I still didn't fall for it. I hate, hate, HATE Game. Dori and I only hang out with Game because he likes her. He does, however, make a good punching bag.

"Let's swim!" Dori shouted, after 2 minutes of awkward silence.

** 22 years earlier **

_"Carly! We're live in 4! 3! 2! 1! We're on!" Freddie shouted at us. He pointed and we started._

_" Howdy! I'm Carly and this here is Sam! We be here to talk bout feet! Sam, explain." Carly looked to me and gave me a goofy look._

_"Why? I don't know nothing bout feet." I said. Carly gave me that goofy look again. I smiled._

_"Then let's NOT talk about feet." Carly did a cartwheel and grabbed a raw carrot. "We can talk about some fruit!"_

_"No, Carly.", I said. " That a veggetamul."_

_"Oh."_

We swam and dove, then, Dori and I went into the girls' bathroom to change into our clothes. Dori started talking about some stupid boy stuff then, she said something interesting. "Your dad should let us test the time machine. It would be, like, real cool! So? Will you ask him?"

Before I knew what was happening, I responded. "No. Dad is letting Jax test it. He thinks that since Jax already has a IQ of 155, he is the only one smart enough to use it."

"Well, we could just try it a little, when they aren't looking!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"


	3. When We Should Be Sleeping

"Fine. We'll do it." I gave into Dori's annoying whining. "We can sneak out of my room at night tomorrow, when you sleep over, and go to my Dad's lab. Then, once we get there, well, we'll figure that out when we actually get there."

"But, can we please see my mom and dad as kids?"

"Yes. I want to see my parents, too!" I responded quickly. My mom told me they fought like crazy. I want to see for myself. "KK. Now let's get out of the girl's bathroom before Game goes crazy."

Next Day at 11:55 PM

"Dori. Wake up." I whispered in Dori's ear. "It's time."

Dori groaned, but she woke up. She didn't want to miss anything. Tonight was the night we tested the time machine. Without Dad, who was about as smart as Einstein, saying we could. If we could do it, we could see our parents as kids, if we got caught, we would be grounded. Or I could argue it was a protest, since dad thought I wasn't smart enough to do it. But mom would see right through my lie. Sometimes, I hate being the exact replica of my mom. It makes everything much harder.

"Let's go! Dad went to his room for the night an hour ago." I told her. "His key for the ignition is in the electronic safe. It looks like you could put your hand through but if you do, an alarm sounds." Dori looked at me questioningly. "He used to put our teacher notes in there."

"Well then we'll hotwire it. I took mechanics for a reason." So it was settled. We would hotwire a dangerous machine that has the possibility of backfiring. Fun…


End file.
